My Night Out with Eric
by SkullFeather3063
Summary: Eric x OC one shot. Mature content, so consider yourselves warned. Please leave a review and i hope you'll like it. Eric takes out a fellow "soon to be leader" out for a dinner with other leaders, as the dinner progresses, he reveals his mischievous plans to for the girl.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Eric character from Divergent, but I wish I did. I mean wow, damn that man! I hope you like it, if yes, let me know. This isn't my best, and I probably made mistakes.

##Story Start##

I was alone in my apartment waiting for Eric to show up. I was dressed in a short black dress that reveled a small cleavage and a large portion of my legs. The dress wrapped my body like a second skin and I glanced myself on the mirror one last time before Eric arrived.

I was in Dauntless more than a year now, and I was being trained to be a Dauntless Leader. Eric was my trainer and mentor. Today he was taking me out on a dinner to meet with rest of the leaders. Eric said they wanted to meet with me and talk about my progression. I was first in my class, and Eric said I was gonna be a ruthless leader much like him.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it. My eyes wondered on his body, he was wearing black pair of trousers and black t-shirt. The t-shirt was showing off his muscled body and I couldn't help but thinking how he looked without the t-shirt. As I looked at him, I knew he was looking at me, his eyes were burning my body.

"Eyes up front solider" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a laugh.

Oh how much I loved hearing his voice, it was filled with darkness and authority. His own presence made my knees go weak and the things he did to my body was unexplainable. I had feelings for him from the moment I laid my eyes on him, I tried to pass it as lust but the more I get to know him, the more I was deep in love. I knew he never thought of me that way. He placed a hand on my waist and led me to a secluded area on the dining hall.

When I walked in with him, there were several people waiting, all dressed nicely. They all got up and we shook hands. Eric pulled my chair for me and I sit down. He sit next to me. I could feel his presence too close to mine and I couldn't help but taking a sharp breath. Our dinner was served and we all started to talk.

Mainly about future of Dauntless and my career path. I could feel the laughter coming from the table, even Eric was more human like today.

That was when I noticed his large hand on my leg. I looked at him but he didn't looked back, though I could see some twinkles in his eyes, he was planning something and whatever it was, I was in the middle of it.

While I was trying to chew my food, I felt his hand move further up, to inside my skirt, I looked at him again and he still didn't looked at me.

His hands lingered on my bare skin for a while, moving up and down, agonizingly slow, his touch was burning my skin.

I tried to take another bite from my food, but trying to act normal was fairly hard.

When did he start seeing me as a women, he always acted like I was one of his best friends and we were close but never sexually, not for him anyway and now, of all the places, he was groping me now. His hand moved up again and this time, his fingers brushed my panties. I took another sharp breath and smiled at what one of the leader's joke but my mind was in somewhere else. I could feel the blood rushing through my skin and I didn't wanted to blush, or worse.

What if the others noticed, what they would think of her?

Fuck you Eric.

He start massaging my skink over my panties.

Like I said, fuck you Eric and I mean fuck you!

I was already wet, and tension was on my stomach, I could feel the building anticipation. I tried to keep my breathing normal, I laughed at the jokes and nod when I needed to but my mind was on his fingers and how he was driving me crazy.

He was talking as if nothing was happening under the table, he was making jokes, and getting involved. That man was gonna be end of me.

And when I thought this couldn't go any worse, or any better, he slide his hand inside my panties.

This time I caught a smirk on his face.

Satisfaction maybe?

He knew I was wet as the bottom of the chasm. His fingers slowly started to move up and rub my clit, and the more he touched me, the more I was on fire. He had rather large fingers, and the things he could do with them.

He slide a finger inside me and another one soon followed, I was lost in a sea of lust and I couldn't function properly.

At first, he was almost gentle, but he was slow and that was killing me.

It was building inside me, slowly, one thrust at a time and I couldn't help but make a moan like noise.

His smirk grew even bigger and he stopped.

Why did he do that?

He turned to me and his lips brushed my ear as he speak

"If you make another noise, I'll stop." He said softly, but he wasn't gentle, he sounded like a wolf, commanding to his prey.

"Do you want me stop?" he asked with a laugh in his voice and I managed to shake my head as in no, I couldn't dare to make another noise.

"Good girl" she whispered before turning his attention back to table, and his hands started to move again.

This time, there was nothing gentle about him.

He was torturing me and he knew that, he enjoyed that.

No matter how tough I was on the field, at this moment, I was depending on him, I belonged to him and I felt like, I couldn't breathe without him.

He knew all this, he knew he had me.

As his hands move faster, I could feel my pleasure building up and rising like the sea.

My legs were starting to shake, and I was biting my cheeks to not moan, or make any noise what so ever.

"Are you alright?" one of the female leaders asked and I put a smile on my face,

"Yeah... Yeah... ıt's just the chicken".

Just chicken my ass, and I heard him snicker next to me. He start moving faster and in a circular moves. I was so close and yet it seemed so far. I felt his lips on my ear again

"Do you want to cum little girl?" he said, that voice again, that tone, it drove me insane.

I didn't speak, I wasn't even sure, whether I knew how to speak, so I just nod, and a soft pleading noise escaped my mouth, he didn't stop, and within few thrust I was so close, and that was when he pulled his fingers out, he smirked evilly and licked his fingers and then his lips. He was leaving me like this, on the edge, he was a sadistic bastard alright.

"We will continue, from where I left off" this was a promise, and I was going to hold him to it. My legs were still twitching but my breathing was returning to normal.

"Excuse me" I said and got up, I needed to leave the room, it was too much to be around, when I walked to the door, and I tripped.

"Damn shoes" I said but it wasn't the shoes, he knew it.

"Be careful" he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. I wasn't sure how I left that room, but when I did, I took a deep breath and realized, I couldn't wait for him to return.


End file.
